Book
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Luffy want to read a book, but then has a better idea.
1. Luffy Vs Book

Luffy walked around the Crow's Nest and their library, his fingers gently touching the spines of the books as he read the titles. The room was filled with books, he never really noticed before.

Books, books everywhere and not a good one to read.

'I'm not a big reader anyone.' Luffy thought as he pauses and runs his fingers higher up, eyes following his fingers, 'I only read when I have to...' Sighing he glances higher still tilting his head right up, reading through the endless rows of titles.

He wiggles his nose at the thought of reading all these books, he gave him a headache thinking about it.

Today was a dull one, no wind was blowing in their sails and their were low on cola to burn. With nothing to do he went to his crew for attention; however one by one they told him to go away. It seems that everybody had something they wanted to do, and now they had stopped it gave the chance to do so.

Robin said he should have a read, if he did not know what to do with himself.

And so he did.

The straw-hat wearing, meat loving young man let out another sigh; then he dropped his hand and closes his eyes. Then he reaches out and takes the first book he grabs and opened it to the middle.

Blinking he stares at the written words

Remembering that he should start at the beginning, which was a very good place to start. Frowning he turns to book's cover and glanced at its title: Treasure Island – Robert Louse Stevenson.

"I like it!" Luffy informed the book as he grins down at it. He walks a little way to the seats that were around the windows, flopping down he turns a few pages to chapter one and then stops. He remembered a little tip that Ace once told him to do.

"_If you can't get your head around the characters,_" Ace had said, "_Then put your own name and the name of your friends in their places and as you go along, think what you or your friend would do in the place._"

Luffy smiles at the memory.

'I can't just put them in any old order.' Luffy thinks as he rubbed his chin, 'I need to know the main roles and who can best go where!'

Standing Luffy walks away from his seat, taking the book with; he knew who he ask for such a important task. Robin would know all the characters, and who could be who.

"I'm going to be the main character of course." Luffy declares with a bold grins as he opens the door and hurries to find Robin, so he could start his little play.


	2. Yoho!

Seventeen year old Luffy walks around the bar slash inn called 'The Party's Inn', it was owned by his grandfather but was run by himself and a young woman named Makino. Carrying a crate of fine wines around the back he drops it besides Makino who smiles her thanks.

They heard the footsteps and the sound of a cane hitting the wooden floor every now and again. Both turned to see their guest coming down for breakfast humming aloud as he came into the door, then he began to sing.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest – _Yohohohohohohoooo, _and a bottle of rum!" Came the strange high voice of the guest as he strolls over to the normal table he sat at every day since staying at the inn.

He was a tall man with a massive afro growing upon his head with some side burns, a slight goatee on his chin and a crocked nose, that some round glasses on. There was a scar on his forehead hidden slightly under the hair that came down.

When he first came he asked if they got many guests, after finding out this was a small quite village; he asked for breakfast and dinner and drank throughout the day.

Day after day the man came in singing that same tune, but only when he enters for the day; he would sit at his table watching the seas and the docks, or taking all walks around the coastline.

The man never talked for the first few days of being there, but soon Luffy opened him and found him to be far from the silent man started out like; he sang and played a violin when he was not watching the sea or going for his walks. The only time he fell into silence was when a new guest came into the inn, he rarely made a sound.

Luffy and Makino were slightly confused by the man's reactions, he informed them that he was a sailor and they could simply call him 'Captain', they thought that he was seek the company of his own kind.

While he did not want the company of the few sailors and pirates that wonder around the sleepy village from time to time, he seemed to love Luffy and would talk or sing to him at any free he was free from his duties. And Luffy loved him, he told him many stories of the open sea, of the people he met and the marines he fought against.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest – _Yohohohohohohoooo, _and a bottle of rum!" 'Captain' sang out while waiting for his breakfast and Luffy grins at him, "Yoho! Morning Luffy-san! Good day to you!"

"Morning!" Luffy greets as he hurries over and places the afro man's breakfast of the table, along with a bottle of rum.


	3. Wait

The main doors of the inn were always open wide for people to come in and out; and today in stroll an tall blonde unkempt hair man with a nasty smug smirk on his face. He wore grey trousers with a dark green sash around his waist, and a light red vest with a heavy blue coat over his shoulders.

Luffy glances his way as he moves further in 'The Party's Inn', he flopped down onto a chair and brought his legs up onto the table and crossed them at the ankles.

"Oi! Bring me a drink!" The stranger shouts as he waves a large hand over to Luffy, "The best beer you have!"

Luffy hurries behind the counter and grabs the beer bottle, he pours it into a large glass mug and walks it around the bar. After placing it on the table he turns and walks away.

"Oi, come back here," The man says, Luffy glances over his shoulder to see the man smirking, "I want to ask you something."

Luffy spins around and comes back, he stood over table.

"The name's Bellarmy," Bellarmy greets as he takes his mug and gulp some down his throat, the beer spilled out of the corner of his lips and ran down his chin; after slamming the mug down, he brought up his arms and wiped his month, "And I'm looking for me mate, goes by the name of Brook. Have you heard anyone by this name, or have they slept have at any time?"

"Brook? I know no one by that name," Luffy says blinking as he thought about it, "And there is no mention of anyone with that name in the village. There is a person staying with us, but his name is Captain."

"Captain?" Bellarmy growls slightly at the name and then smiles evilly, "It meant be him then..."

"Why? Who are you to Captain?" Luffy asks tilting his head.

"We're drinking mates, he and I." Bellarmy said as his going wide, almost daring Luffy to say about against this, "I thought he was in these waters and chat about old times. Tell me does he have a afro?"

"Yes!" Luffy says and points at him, "A big afro!"

"Tell me, when will he return?" Bellarmy says his eyes looked a bit bloodshot at the news, he was shaking with excitement.

"Captain comes back around now," Luffy answers grinning that the man, "If you wait here you can meet him."

"Thanks." Bellarmy says as he finishes his drink and throws some gold coins on the table and standing he walks over to the entrance. Crossing his arms over his chest he stood there, then he turns to look at Luffy and calls, "Which way will he come from?"

"From the white cliffs, to your right." Luffy calls back the answers as he takes the money and the empty glass. Bellarmy walks over to the left side of the door and leans on the door frame looking down the street to the right; watching and waiting.


End file.
